


A secret text...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen, Missing Scene, Secrets, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock and Irene conversation after the 'It is what it is..." and the cake!





	A secret text...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!
> 
> italic: Irene  
> non-italic: Sherlock

_Happy birthday darling xox_

>  
> 
> _Later_

 

Sorry, John was here then we went out for cake.

Can you believed it? Cake.

_Oh. With John? Really? Is it… ok?_

Yes. Don’t judge me, Mycroft is already doing a pretty good job at it!

_It just that I wasn’t aware that you were masochist…_

_The things I could have done to you… Sigh._

_Sherlock, it’s a joke. Breathe!_

I know it’s a joke, I’m not a moron.

_Honey… did he ask for your forgiveness?_

Not in words… but I know he feels awful about it.

_Sherlock…_

WHAT! Am I stupid because I want to keep our friendship!

_Friendship…?_

Yes.

No.

Maybe.

Stop asking the same question! I don’t know the answer.

_You know the answer… you are just afraid of it my darling…_

_But I must admit that the timing is not ideal right now, with his wife dead and the fact that you nearly died at his hands._  

Don’t say that…

_Don’t excuse him, Sherlock, be honest, what he did was horrible._

I am not excusing anything… but I choose to forgive him.

I love him… so much… It hurts. Sometimes I can’t think.

_I know my sweet… I’m so sad sometimes thinking about you, all alone._

You don’t have to worry about me.

_Taking care of you, my friend, is my business._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
